


TLC

by yogini



Series: Fantastic Nifflers and Why They Are Awesome [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Newt Scamander, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sick Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: The niffler tries to cheer him up by stealing him a nice pocket watch but Newt tells him, as sternly as he can in his weakened state, to give it back immediately and that if he absolutely has to steal things the household is in need of handkerchiefs more than anything. The niffler returns clutching a fancy one in his little paw, one that is monogrammed and interwoven with silver thread, and if Newt ever finds out what the initials AW stand for he’ll have to apologize to them for instigating the handkerchief heist. As for right now, all he has the energy to do is to blow his nose and get back to sleep.Newt's fallen ill and his creatures are doing everything they can to make him feel better...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fantastic beasts and where to find them or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

He feels as if he’s been sleeping for weeks as he slowly becomes more aware of his surroundings. He blearily looks at his dinner tray from last night, barely touched and then sadly discarded on the table, and realizes that he must’ve fallen asleep on the couch, not even making it into his own bed. His head doesn’t pound as bad as last night but his throat is sore and he feels woozy and weak and he knows without checking that he has a fever. He groans as he works himself into a seated position but just as he tries to stand up the niffler appears out of nowhere and plops down on his lap. Newt runs a shaking hand over its head, smiling when the creature head-butts his hand for more cuddles, and mentally prepares for getting up and making himself some food. He’s not feeling hungry and would much rather just curl up on the couch and never leave but he knows that he needs to eat as well, or at least get something to drink to stay hydrated. Maybe he could heat up some soup.

“Come on, little buddy, I need to get up” he whispers hoarsely, gently trying to prompt the niffler to move to the cushion beside him but the creature stubbornly refuses to move and chitters impatiently. A moment later a bowl and a steaming mug of tea appears around the corner and bobs through the air, coming to a halt on the table in front of him and Newt suddenly feels like weeping with gratitude.

“Thanks Dougal” he rasps out, reaching out to grab the mug and soothe his throat. The tea is hot, strong and has a generous dollop of honey in it. He sips slowly until it’s gone and then pulls the bowl towards him while the tray of dirty dishes floats away towards the kitchen.

 

When he’s finished both the soup and the tea he lays back down and pulls his coat up to his chin, only to have it yanked off him a moment later and replaced with a thick woollen blanket. He dozes on and off for most of the day while his creatures gather around and try to make him feel better. Pickett keeps fussing with his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead, and Dougal keeps bringing him tea, and then another bowl of soup. The Occamies curl up close, trying to keep him warm and purring comfortingly in his ear. The niffler tries to cheer him up by stealing him a nice pocket watch but Newt tells him, as sternly as he can in his weakened state, to give it back immediately and that if he absolutely has to steal things the household is in need of handkerchiefs more than anything. The niffler returns clutching a fancy one in his little paw, one that is monogrammed and interwoven with silver thread, and if Newt ever finds out what the initials AW stand for he’ll have to apologize to them for instigating the handkerchief heist. As for right now, all he has the energy to do is to blow his nose and get back to sleep. 

 

Despite the collective efforts from all of Newt’s creatures he doesn’t feel any better the next day and he notices that they’re worried. He tries to reassure them but when he attempts a weak smile the dry skin on his lips cracks and bleeds and that only makes it worse. A wave of dizziness hits him and he lays back down, immediately covered by a blanket of wool and Occamies. Just before he slips under he thinks he heard the apartment door close and he weakly prays that the niffler doesn’t try robbing any banks until he’s back on his feet and can keep the small kleptomaniac out of trouble.

 

The next time he wakes up he finds that someone is inside his apartment, looking at him, and he blinks and tries to sit up when he’s firmly pushed down and the worried face of Percival Graves comes into view.

“Percival?” he croaks out and the other man shushes him gently.

“I’ll make some tea for your throat” he promises and Newt is confused but too tired to argue. When he comes back with the tea Newt realizes that he’s picked up a hitchhiker as well. The niffler is perched on his shoulder, keeping a firm grip of the collar of his dark coat.

“This little one was worried about you” the other wizard explains and scratches the niffler under the chin, making it trill happily. “He came to find me at work and wouldn’t leave me alone until I followed him here.”

“They’ve all looked after me” Newt explains and Pickett chirps in agreement.

“I don’t doubt it but you really don’t look well” Percival says, eyeing him critically. “Now, where do you keep the medicines?”

“In the shed” Newt mumbles into the mug of tea and Percival makes a surprised noise.

“You keep your medicines in the shed?”

“Oh.” Newt lifts his gaze. “You mean for humans?”

“Yes, Newt, for humans” Percival answers drily, barely managing not to roll his eyes. “It’s astounding how poorly you treat yourself when we all know how caring you are when it comes to your creatures and other people.”

“Well, I’m not…” Newt coughs embarrassedly, blushing profusely. “I’m not terribly sure that I have any really.” Percival sighs.

“I’ll swing by the mediwizards department and pick something up.” He moves to the centre of the room and prepares to apparate, then remembers that the niffler’s still on his shoulder and picks the small creature up.

“Be good” he tells it sternly and the niffler hops from his palm down onto the pillow next to Newt’s head where he curls up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Three days later Newt is fever free and well again but Percival still isn’t leaving his apartment. Newt is a little confused at first but as the days pass he’s starting to think that he’d rather like it if Percival stayed forever.


End file.
